A power storage system is often configured by connecting small capacity unit racks in parallel to meet the capacity requirement. A voltage deviation is shown between the unit racks intended to connect in parallel, a voltage equalization process is generally performed by using an external charger and discharger. However, it has a problem in that, when an external charger and discharger is not available at a site, unit racks using different voltages may not be connected in parallel.